Philleppe
Philleppe is a Ka-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography ''Double: Day Zero Philleppe was once one of the greatest detectives on Doppel Nui, both under Epee's rule, and when the police became public as the Doppel Nui Guard. The Matoran of Spirits worked with Cenrik, often beating him for his failures. When summoned before Epee, he showed his practice of beating Cenrik for his failures. Epee then assigned him to go after the Duos Stone and the two holders. Philleppe was capable of tracking Linke and Recht to their hiding place, and rushed into battle against Linke. After taking Linke's things, Recht stayed back, waiting and watching. Linke and Philleppe circled each other, preparing for battle. They questioned each other for their names, but neither wanted to tell the other. Soon they began to speak about Epee, with Linke trying to sway him into believing that Epee was a tyrant, not an enlightened despot, which Philleppe denied. Philleppe attacked him and the two had a quick, yet hard fight, while the Le-Matoran escaped. As they came out of it, they spoke of combat, and learned each other's identities, with the Ta-Matoran being named Linke. When Linke explained his being taught by Tezka, Philleppe listened, and didn't answer back. Soon Philleppe told Linke he would also use martial arts. After a quick kick with a kickboxing style, Linke went down, scolding his foe. Philleppe changed into a more proper style this time and attacked again. Before they could get far, Recht attacked from behind, smashing a rock into the back of Philleppe's head, allowing Linke and Recht to flee. Philleppe was found by allies, and taken to be questioned upon awakening. When he had no information to give, he went out to search, deducing their location in the sewers. He found an assailant ahead of him, and followed him. When Linke handled the assassin, he helped to drown the man, and then challenged Linke once more, offering Recht his chance to escape. When their battle began, it was over in an instant, with Philleppe taking Linke down in one punch, and withstanding Linke's punch. He told the two to escape, and to use his information to do so, having had no intention of killing either of them. All he had wanted was a fight. He left them to do their job, either to flee, or to go after Epee. After Epee's fall, Philleppe at one point made an attempt to bring down a drug smuggling and gambling ring on the island, but failed, though he managed to collect a great deal of information on the [[Phasm|"Ghost"]]. Double: Crime and the City Cenrik brought up Senior Detective Philleppe's name as his mentor when the drug smuggling ring resurfaced. Chief Layef later mentioned him as well, saying that he had instructed the man and Cenrik not to reveal information regarding the ring. After retiring, Philleppe took up painting, becoming a renowned artist in his own right. Cenrik later came to him to request a painting for a case, which Philleppe accepted, creating the a piece for Cenrik's work. Abilities & Traits Philleppe has an amazing skill in the field of deduction. He was one of Epee's best and was considered the very best during his time when the island was reformatted after Epee's fall. He is a known martial arts practitioner, having been taught by an unknown teacher though he claims to be self-taught, as well as a powerful kickboxer. Mask & Tools As a detective, Philleppe didn't have a high degree of combat abilities, though he wielded a simple knife whenever needed, concealing it beneath the robe of his authority. He wears a powerless Kanohi Faxon, Great Mask of Kindred. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *Philleppe's name is an homage to fictional detective ''"Phillip Marlowe". Appearances *''Double: Day Zero'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Ka-Matoran Category:Military Category:Faxon Wearers Category:Koji